Réactions à l'élection présidentielle américaine de 2016
Cet article recense la liste des réactions nationales et internationales au résultat de l'élection présidentielle américaine de 2016 qui a vu la victoire du candidat républicain Donald Trump. Réactions nationales Parti républicain Le président de la chambre des représentants, le républicain Paul Ryan, qui avait cessé de faire campagne à partir des accusations de harcèlement sexuel en octobre, se réjouit après une rencontre avec le président-élu le 9 novembre : "Donald Trump a obtenu l'une des plus belles victoires que l'on ait jamais vues, et nous allons transformer cette victoire en progrès pour les Américains"Revivez la rencontre de Donald Trump et Barack Obama à la Maison Blanche. Le 13 novembre, Donald Trump rapporte avoir reçu des appels de félicitation et de sympathie de la part de l'ancien candidat républicain Mitt Romney, de ses anciens rivaux John Kasich et Jeb Bush, ainsi que de la part des anciens présidents George W. Bush et George H. W. BushGovernor John Kasich of the GREAT, GREAT, GREAT State of Ohio called to congratulate me on the win. The people of Ohio were incredible!Jeb Bush, George W and George H.W. all called to express their best wishes on the win. Very nice!Mitt Romney called to congratulate me on the win. Very nice!. Médias The New York Time et The Washington Post, journaux mondialement réputés admettent leurs erreurs au cours de la campagne et avouent avoir été incapable de sentir le mouvement de fond qui a traversé le pays pendant l'élection. Ils confessent aussi l'aveuglement des journalistes face aux sondages et aux expertises. Le Post considère que « les journalistes - diplômés, urbains, et pour une bonne part, progressistes, sont encore susceptibles de vivre et travailler dans des villes comme New York, Washington ou sur la côté Ouest. Et bien que nous nous soyons tous rendus dans les Etats les plus favorables aux Républicains, ou que nous ayons interviewé des mineurs ou des chômeurs de l’industrie automobile dans la Rust Belt, la région ouvrière du Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis, nous ne les avons pas pris au sérieux. Ou pas suffisamment ». Tous deux ont soutenu la candidate démocrate et ont provoqué la fureur du républicain par leur couverture à charge contre lui. Il les a décrit ainsi : « vraiment écœurant», «plus une source crédible», «très malhonnête», «tous leurs articles sont déséquilibrés et biaisés», «faux, mal intentionné et diffamatoire», «est devenu une farce»Trump président : le “New York Times” et le “Washington Post” font déjà leur mea culpa. Le directeur de la publication du New York Times, Arthur Ochs Sulzberger Jr., diffuse une lettre interne rendue publique sur le site du journal. Au terme d'une campagne durant laquelle le NY Time a été accusé de couvrir négativement Donald Trump et de le sous-estimer, il promet « d'appréhender la future administration Trump sans parti pris» et « de couvrir ses décisions et son programme de manière juste ». Dans des tweets publiés après son élection, Donald Trump se réjouit des pertes d'abonnement du journalLe New York Times assure que sa couverture de la présidence Trump sera «juste». Réactions en Afrique *Afrique du Sud *Algérie *Bénin *Botswana *Burkina Faso *Burundi *Cambodge *Cameroun *Congo *Côte d'Ivoire *Égypte *Équateur *Érythrée *Gabon *Gambie *Ghana *Guinée *Guinée-Bissau *Guinée équatoriale *Kenya *Laos *Lesotho *Libye **Camp Haftar : le camp de Khalifa Haftar, qui lutte contre l'islamisme et s'oppose au gouvernement libyen, qui est aussi proche de la Russie, salue le résultat dans l'espoir d'être soutenu : "Je soutiens fermement Trump, en raison des prises de position fermes et résolues qui sont les siennes et celles des républicains.Le Parti républicain, qui a compris la réalité de Daech, ... nous soutiendra"Revivez la rencontre de Donald Trump et Barack Obama à la Maison Blanche. *Madagascar *Mali *Maroc *Mauritanie *Mozambique *Namibie *Népal *Niger *Nigeria *Ouganda *République centrafricaine *République du Congo *Rwanda *Sénégal *Sierra Leone *Somalie *Soudan *Sri Lanka *Tchad *Tunisie *Zambie *Zimbabwe Réactions en Amérique du Nord *Canada : le Premier ministre Justin Trudeau se dit ouvert à la renégociation de l'ALENA : "Si les Américains veulent parler de l'Aléna ou de n'importe quel autre accord commercial, Canada est toujours ouvert pour en discuter avec eux, pour voir comment les travailleurs et les citoyens des deux pays peuvent en tirer plus d'avantages, et comment augmenter la croissance économique"Revivez la rencontre de Donald Trump et Barack Obama à la Maison Blanche. *Mexique : le président mexicain Enrique Peña Nieto dit avoir un premier entretien téléphonique « cordiale, amicale et respectueuse ». Il assure être « optimiste » et ajoute qu'« il est clair qu'une nouvelle étape s'ouvre avec l'arrivée d'un gouvernement mais je crois aussi qu'il y a une grande opportunité »Le président mexicain va rencontrer Trump. **Le 11 novembre, le gouvernement mexicain dévoile onze mesures d'aides aux immigrés mexicains présents aux États-Unis qui entreront en vigueur après l'inauguration de Donald Trump : facilitation des envois des actes d naissance des enfants de Mexicains nés aux États-Unis, installation d'une ligne téléphonique, installation d'un dispositif performant d'avocats,... Les Mexicains présents aux États-Unis sont priés de ne pas provoquer de troublesAprès l'élection de Trump, le Mexique appelle ses citoyens vivant aux États-Unis à «rester calmes». **Claudia Ruiz Massieu, ministre mexicaine des Affaires étrangères, s'adresse directement aux immigrés mexicains dans un message de soutien : « Compatriote, nous traversons des moments d'incertitude. Reste calme, ne réponds pas aux provocations et ne te laisse pas avoir. Le gouvernement du président Enrique Peña Nieto et tous les Mexicains sont avec toi ». Elle a également affirmé à la télévision espagnole que « payer un mur n'était pas envisagé » et a appelé les diplomates mexicains travaillant aux États-Unis à préparer un plan de soutien aux migrants mexicainsAprès l'élection de Trump, le Mexique appelle ses citoyens vivant aux États-Unis à «rester calmes»Le président mexicain va rencontrer Trump. Réactions en Amérique du Sud *Antigua-et-Barbuda *Argentine *Bolivie *Brésil *Chili *Colombie *Costa Rica *Cuba *Guatemala *Haïti *Honduras *Nouvelle-Zélande *Nicaragua *Panama *Paraguay *Pérou *Porto Rico *République dominicaine *Uruguay *Venezuela Réactions en Asie *Bangladesh *Birmanie *Chine *Corée du Nord *Corée du Sud *Hong Kong *Inde *Indonésie *Japon *Malaisie *Mongolie *Singapour *Taïwan *Thaïlande *Vietnam Réactions en Europe *Albanie *Allemagne : S'agissant des négociations autour du traité de libre-échange transatlantique, elle considère que « maintenant elles ne peuvent être conclues » mais espère « pouvoir y revenir un jour »Merkel admet que le TTIP ne peut être conclu. **A Berlin, un millier de personnes manifestent contre le résultat de l'élection devant la porte de Brandebourg et dans le quartier cosmopolite de Neukölln, mélangeant Américains et Allemands âgés entre 20 et 40 ans pour la plupartA Berlin, un millier de personnes manifestent contre Donald Trump. *Andorre *Arménie *Autriche *Biélorussie *Belgique *Bosnie-Herzégovine *Bulgarie *Chypre *Croatie *Danemark *Espagne *Estonie *Finlande *France *Géorgie *Grèce *Hongrie *Irlande *Islande *Italie *Kosovo *Lettonie *Lituanie *Luxembourg *Macédoine *Malte *Moldavie *Monaco *Monténégro *Norvège *Pays-Bas *Pologne *Portugal *République Tchèque *Roumanie *Royaume-Uni : le Premier ministre Theresa May le félicite pour "sa campagne durement menée et (...) sa victoire" et insiste sur les "valeurs communes" des deux pays, en rappelant aussi "l'engagement du président élu Trump, dans son discours de victoire, à rassembler le peuple américain". Tous deux s'accordent sur "le fait que la relation entre les Etats-Unis et le Royaume-Uni est très importante et très spéciale" et la britannique souligne "son souhait de renforcer le commerce et les investissements bilatéraux avec les Etats-Unis", alors qu'elle s'apprête à renégocier tous les traités commerciaux de son pays depuis le vote du Brexit que le candidat républicain avait soutenu, s'étant même rendu sur place le lendemain pour appuyer le parallèle avec sa campagne. Donald Trump l'invite à lui rendre visite "aussi vite que possible"Revivez la rencontre de Donald Trump et Barack Obama à la Maison Blanche. **Écosse : le Premier ministre écossais Nicola Sturgon "espère vraiment que Trump président sera très différent de Trump candidat", ce dernier ayant eu une rhétorique "profondément détestable". Elle prévient qu'elle ne restera pas silencieuse face à des "manifestations de racisme, de sexisme, de misogynie et d'intolérance". L'Écosse, dont est originaire la famille de Donald Trump, avait critiqué son projet d'interdiction des musulmans : l'université d'Aberdeen lui avait retiré un diplôme honorifique et le gouvernement régional lui avait ôté son titre d'ambassadeur d'affairesRevivez la rencontre de Donald Trump et Barack Obama à la Maison Blanche. thumb|220px|right **Nigel Farage, ancien chef du Parti pour l'indépendance du Royaume-Uni, auquel Donald Trump a fait appel pendant sa campagne pour entretenir la flamme de la rébellion populaire, s'entretient avec le nouveau président élu à la Trump Tower le 13 novembre. Il revient la semaine suivante pour s'entretenir avec toutes sortes de dirigeants républicains américains (Kevin McCarthy, Rand Paul, Thomas Massie, Orrin Hatch,...)Nigel Farage a rencontré Trump à New-York. *Russie : le jour des résultats, le président russe Vladimir Poutine réagit : « Nous avons écouté ses propos quand il était encore candidat qui allaient dans le sens d'une restauration des relations entre la Russie et les États-Unis. Comme je l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises, ce n'est pas de notre faute que les relations diplomatiques entre nos deux pays soient dans le piètre état où elles sont aujourd'hui. La Russie est prête à reprendre de véritables relations avec les États-Unis »Ces présidents pour qui l'élection de Trump est une bonne nouvelle. *Serbie *Slovaquie *Slovénie *Suède *Suisse *Ukraine *Vatican Réactions au Moyen-Orient *Abkhazie *Afghanistan *Arabie saoudite *Azerbaïdjan *Bahreïn *Djibouti *Émirats arabes unis *Irak *Iran *Israël *Jordanie *Kazakhstan *Koweït *Ouzbékistan *Pakistan *Palestine *Qatar *Syrie : dans un entretien à la télévision portugaise RTP, le président syrien Bachar al-Assad affirme : « Nous ne pouvons rien dire sur ce qu'il va faire, mais disons que s'il va lutter contre le terrorisme, bien sûr nous allons être alliés, des alliés naturels de la même manière que nous le sommes avec les Russes, les Iraniens et beaucoup d'autres pays qui veulent défaire le terrorisme »Assad: Trump sera un "allié naturel" de Damas s'il lutte contre le "terrorisme". *Turquie : le président Recep Tayyip Erdoğan considère que le choix des américains était « le bon » et leur a souhaité « un avenir prospère ». Le Premier ministre Binali Yıldırım souhaite que les relations américano-turques « se développent » et appelle Donald Trump à livrer « le plus vite possible » le prédicateur Fethullah Gülen, accusé d'avoir ourdi le putsch manqué en juilletCes présidents pour qui l'élection de Trump est une bonne nouvelle. *Yémen Réaction en Océanie *Australie *Philippines : « Longue vie à lui » s'exclame le président Rodrigo Duterte qui poursuit : « Je ne veux plus me quereller avec les Etats-Unis puisque maintenant Trump est le président... Nous sommes pareils tous les deux, nous jurons souvent à la moindre occasion »Ces présidents pour qui l'élection de Trump est une bonne nouvelle. Réactions des organisations internationales Réactions économiques Alors qu'une victoire de Donald Trump était annoncée mauvaise pour les places boursières, celles-ci progressent dans les jours qui suivent : preuve en est du S&P 500 (indice le plus représentatif du marché boursier américain) qui enregistre une hausse de 3,79 % en cinq jours (1,06% pour le CAC 40 en France). Les progressions détaillées du S&P 500 : +9,96 % dans les services financiers, +4,59 % dans les matériaux de base, +4,19 % pour les valeurs industrielles, +3,66 % pour la santé et +0,70% dans l'énergie. Les banques voient leurs cours en bourse augmenter : Citigroup progresse de 9,76 %, JP Morgan de 13,78 % et Bank of America de 18,05 %. Le dollar gagne 2,82% face à l'euro. Des baisses modestes sont observées dans les produits de consommation (-3,27 %) et la technologie (-1,95 %)La victoire de Donald Trump ne fait pas chuter les marchés financiers. Les bourses européennes s'effondrent à l'annonce de sa victoire et restent à un bas niveau le temps d'une journée, avant de reprendre un peu de couleur avec l'indice Euro Stoxx 50 qui recule de 0,32 %Revivez la rencontre de Donald Trump et Barack Obama à la Maison Blanche. Janet Yellen, présidente de la Réserve fédérale américaine (FED), est auditionnée par le Congrès américain le 17 novembre 2016. Critiquée par le candidat républicain pendant la campagne, elle assure qu'elle se maintiendra à son poste jusqu'à la fin de son mandat en 2018. A la différence du candidat, elle défend le maintien de la loi Dodd Frank et l'autonomie stricte de la FED vis-à-vis de l'exécutif, affirmant aussi que l'économie américaine est en progrès. Elle admet cependant que l'incertitude domine depuis les résultats de l'élection et appelle à une clarification de la politique à venirLa Fed inébranlable après l’élection de Trump. Début janvier, le gouvernement chinois intervient pour enrailler la chute de sa monnaie, dont sept yuan ne valent plus qu'un dollar, en le faisant progresser de 1%, la plus forte hausse journalière depuis 2005. Pendant la transition, Donald Trump, constatant la chute de la monnaie chinoise, accusait l'empire du milieu de dévaluer abusivement sa valeur pour favoriser son commerceLa Chine tente d'enrayer la chute de sa monnaie face au dollar. Le multi-milliardaire George Soros perd un milliard de dollars en bourse, soit 4% de sa fortune, du fait du maintien des marchés et des indices américains après l'élection de Donald Trump, alors qu'il avait annoncé leur plongée dans cette situation. Toutefois, il en limite les effet par le déblocage de ses positions fin décembre. Soutien de Hillary Clinton pendnt la campagne, il vitupère « l'apprenti-dictateur » au sommet de Davos : « L'influence positive États-Unis dans le monde en faveur d'une société ouverte, aussi imparfaite soit elle, va s'éteindre, et cela aura des effets profonds en Europe et dans d'autres parties du monde »Comment Donald Trump a fait perdre 1 milliard de dollars à George SorosA Davos, George Soros étrille Donald Trump. Réactions artistiques *Gérard Depardieu, acteur français expatrié en Russie, considère dans un entretien au Journal du dimanche que « c'est une bonne leçon pour les hommes politiques, qui n'en font plus depuis longtemps ». « Personne ne sait de quoi il va être capable » souligne t'il avant de considérer que « contrairement à George W. Bush, Trump n'est pas un abruti »Depardieu à propos de l'élection de Trump: "C'est une bonne leçon pour les politiques". Au sommet économique de Davos en janvier 2017, les entrepreneurs et consommateurs américains se montrent unanimes pour saluer l'effet de cette élection. Un élan positif a été entraîné par la croyance en une relance de l'économie par le programme d'investissements publics et par la baisse d'impôts promiseInvestiture de Donald Trump : à Davos, l'Amérique se réjouit et les Européens se méfient. Presse française Le Monde 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Le Monde'' Le Figaro 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Le Figaro'' Libération 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Libération'' Le parisien 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Le Parisien'' Le Point 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Le Point'' Ouest France 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Ouest France'' Le courrier picard 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Le Courrier picard'' La provence 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''La Provence'' La nouvelle république 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''La Nouvelle république'' La croix 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''La Croix'' La dépêche 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''La Dépêche'' Les échos 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Les Échos'' Le télégramme 10 novembre 2016.JPG|''Le Télégramme'' Autre *État islamique Références Catégorie:Election présidentielle américaine de 2016 Catégorie:Donald Trump Catégorie:Présidence de Donald Trump Catégorie:Réactions internationales Catégorie:Article à achever